Almas Gemelas
by Gise92
Summary: Años de devastacion y guerra asolan los reinos de Shigiro y Vegit.Dos jovenes en busca de la felicidad intentaran revelar una historia jamas contada. ¿Podran dar fin a la guerra?
1. Capitulo 1: Una nueva vida

**_Hola!!! ¿como estan?_**

**_Bueno aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic..._**

**_Esta historia es protagonizada por mis personajes favoritos Goku y Chi-Chi  
_**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen (no todos al menos),pertencen a Akira Toriyama  
_**

**_Perdon por las faltas de ortografia sin mas que decir les dejo para que lean  
_**

**_Espero les guste_**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_**

Almas Gemelas

Capitulo 1: Una nueva vida

El agua corría constantemente sobre el.

Sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar. Ya no sentía dolor...Ya no sentía nada.

La brisa pasajera de esa mañana era levemente cálida.

Bailaba con su cabellera negra.

El sol adornaba la inmensidad del cielo.

El estaba ahí solo.

Y se dijo así mismo que esa era una hermosa forma de morir.

Rodeado de la naturaleza,en paz.

Sin armas ,ni el ruido de cañones ,sin el olor a sangre y muerte que había sentido durante los últimos dos años.

No se acordaba como había llegado ahí...pero se sentía feliz por el hecho.

Observo su alrededor por ultima vez,dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el viento.

-Joven...joven¿que le ha ocurrido?_

Con la vista borrosa pudo contemplar a un anciano dirigirse a el.

Quiso detenerlo, pero ya no tenia fuerzas.

Quiso decirle que todo estaba bien,que el estaba feliz,que anhelaba su muerte,pero ni un susurro profirió

Solo sintió unas fuertes manos agarrarlo y a continuación todo se volvió obscuro.

Escucho su voz...su desesperación...

Y se dejo llevar por el viento y la calidez de aquella mañana

Delia...Delia!-Gritaba el anciano llamando a su mujer.

Ya había obscurecido cuando aquel hombre llego a su casa,debido a que la distancia desde el río a su hogar no era muy corta ni sencilla de atravesar.

La mujer salio a toda prisa de su hogar para encontrar a su esposo al lado de su caballo con alguien

inconsciente y herido.

-¿Que sucedió Raul?¿que le ha pasado a ese muchacho?-dijo la mujer acercándose al caballo.

_Lo encontré en la barranca del río-contesto el anciano.

_O por dios!!!

"Este muchacho no debe tener mas de 15 años,es apenas un niño"-pensaba la anciana mientras ayudaba a su esposo a bajar al muchacho del caballo y llevarlo a su hogar.

_______________________________________________________________

-Debe ser un soldado de guerra_dijo el anciano mientras contemplaba a su esposa cambiar lo vendajes de las heridas del muchacho.

Había pasado un día desde que aquel humilde anciano encontró al joven desconocido.

_¿Como pueden hacerle esto a un niño?-dijo la mujer,preguntándose mas a ella misma que a su pareja.

El anciano no dijo nada, solo se limito a bajar la cabeza y observar sus gastadas botas.

Hacia cinco años habían perdido al menor y ultimo de sus hijos.

El partió con una sonrisa y una mochila en mano.

El no sabia que su fin ya estaba marcado en tinta sobre la corteza del tiempo.

Pasaron dos primaveras sin recibir noticias de el.

Su esposa tarareaba y susurraba su nombre al viento todos los días.

Un día nublado,luego de la ultima cosecha la tragedia se hizo presente.

Una carta llego,una muerte y el silencio entre ambos.

Pasaron tres meses y recibieron el cuerpo de su hijo.

Su mujer lloro mucho tiempo en sus brazos.

_¿Por que?¿por que mi pequeño?-decía ella aferrándose a su camisa.

Lloraba desconsolada.

Sus lagrimas caían en tierra,mientras una estrella del firmamento dejaba de brillar.

Ella se negaba a creerlo al igual que el.

Era una pesadilla...un castigo.

El tiempo transcurrió...y la herida no fue borrada, pero al menos ya no dolía ...ni punzaba, como antes.

Y entonces cuando todo volvía a la normalidad.

Aparecía este joven,herido y necesitado...como una señal ¿o tal vez una bendición?

Mientras el anciano observaba al joven.

Recordó a sus hijos.

Su sonrisa...sus ganas de vivir...todo lo que aun les faltaba por conocer...sentir.

Ellos cayeron en tierra ...bajaron su vuelo y encadenados fueron por palabras.

Por el honor...la valentía...la riqueza...la ambición...por aquellos cobardes vestidos de finas telas,rodeados por metales preciosos...aquellos que utilizaron y siguen utilizando vidas a su antojo.

El anciano cerro los ojos con fuerza ,sentía dolor e impotencia,pero debía calmarse no era bueno que se pusiera así.

Los años no venían solos ,siempre había acompañantes inesperados y era mejor prevenir.

Dos días habían transcurrido.

La mujer tarareaba en la cocina mientras el anciano terminaba sus labores de campo.

No faltaba mucho para el almuerzo.

Sus ojos fueron abriéndose despacio, al principio no veía nada solo cosas borrosas,pero con el paso de los segundos sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del ambiente.

Se sentó y comenzó a observar.

Se encontraba acostado sobre una cama,tapado con fundas tesoreras del tiempo.

Era una habitación pequeña...un cuadro a la derecha,una mesita de luz con una vela apagada.

Una ventana vestida de un paño blanco. La luz del sol traspasaba sus vestimentas,llenando de vida aquel lugar.

El muchacho toco su cabeza cubierta de vendas,el dolor manifestó su presencia.

Una herida muy profunda tenia en ella.

No sabia donde estaba...

No sabia como había llegado ahí...y

ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Se levanto de la cama.

"¿Quien soy?...¿Quien soy?...¿Quien soy?"-se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Mientras su estomago se estrangulaba a si mismo.

No entendía su sentir y estaba muy confundido.

Camino temblando al principio, sosteniéndose por las paredes y con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Su paso lentamente se fue haciendo mas seguro. Al llegar a la cocina su cuerpo ya no temblaba y su semblante de dolor había desaparecido.

Contemplo el lugar y a la mujer dada vuelta que tarareaba mientras cocinaba.

La mujer no sintió su presencia,no al menos hasta que este hablo.

_Disculpe señora...pero me podría decir ¿en donde me encuentro?-pregunto el muchacho.

La mujer detuvo su labor y observo al joven

Sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y felicidad.

El joven se encontraba parado sobre el marco de la puerta,sin entender nada.

Su estado de confusión marcada en su rostro era mas que visible.

La mujer lo abrazo,es que este joven le hacia recordar mucho a su hijo menor y no pudo evitar tomarle cariño.

El joven se limito a corresponder el abrazo...con mil preguntas girando en su cabeza.

La mujer se separo del joven y con una gran sonrisa dijo.

_Raul se va a poner muy contento al saber que al fin reaccionaste...estoy muy feliz_dijo y lo volvió abrazar.

El joven no sabia que hacer. No entendía nada. Y su cabeza explotaba de dolor.

Paso su mano y toco su vendaje.

-¿Te duele?_Pregunto la anciana ,con una mirada profunda y cálida...una mirada de madre.

El joven ante tal gesto no pudo evitar sonreír.

_He ….tal vez.

_Jajajajja...ven niño siéntate y vamos a cambiar ese vendaje.

El joven obedeció al pie de la letra lo dicho por la mujer.

Se sentó y dejo que la mujer hiciera su labor.

_Disculpe señora...no quiero interrumpirla pero...

-Querida ya esta la comida...es que me muero de hambre_dijo una voz masculina ingresando a la casa.

_¡Raul!_cuestiono la mujer_no estamos sordos deja de gritar-y luego dijo con ternura mientras miraba al muchacho

_Perdona a mi esposo...es que a veces se le olvida que esto no es un campo de batalla.

_Jajajajjajaj-Rió la anciana,y el muchacho se dejo guiar.

_¿Quien soy?_pregunto el joven mientras tomaban asiento.

La mesa estaba servida. La comida impregnaba el aire de un delicioso aroma.

Ambos ancianos se observaron.

El joven ante la reacción de ambos decidió no seguir preguntando.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo,de vez en cuando reían y compartían una que otra historia con el joven.

-Mejor iré lavando estos platos-dijo la mujer,quien se había sorprendido mucho de la forma de comer de su nuevo huésped.

_Estuvo delicioso señora..._dijo el joven sonriendo.

-Gracias cariño...-la anciana acaricio los cabellos alborotados del muchacho y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ahora solo quedaban Raul y el muchacho.

_Bien...respecto a tu pregunta...

Raul daba pequeños golpes a la mesa con el nudillo,mientras era observado atentamente por el joven.

_Pues yo tampoco lo se_dijo con franqueza.

Suspiro.

Y lo observo.

-Lo siento...estoy seguro que esto no es lo que deseabas oír - dijo ante la mirada de tristeza y desepcion de su acompañante.

-Pero_continuo-lo único que se de ti es que estabas a punto de morir en el rió,y llegue a tiempo para salvarte.

Silencio.

_Debiste ser un soldado de la guerra de Shigiro...lo digo por la ropa que traías puesta el día que te encontré

El joven se impresiono.

_¿Guerra?

_Así es_dijo el anciano bajando la cabeza-lamentablemente estamos en guerra con el reino Vegit hace mas de quince años...

El joven solo callo.

_Pero eso no importa...puedes quedarte a vivir aquí si quieres_Dijo el anciano alegremente.

-Pero no se quien soy...y...-el joven clavo su vista en la mesa. Podía distinguir los golpes y marcas del tiempo.

Sintió una presión sobre su hombro.

-Hijo...no puedo darte las respuestas que necesitas...ni tampoco imaginar el dolor ...ni la confusión que debes sentir...pero-la vista del anciano se nublo brevemente y al muchacho le pareció ver lagrimas_He perdido mis hijos en esa maldita guerra...ese monstruo devorador de personas...y si puedo evitar aunque sea una ...lo haré_El joven vio la seriedad y ternura en su mirada_No me gustaría verte ahí...no me gustaría que un niño caiga sin haber aprendido a volar...aun falta mucho...mucho que debes conocer...muchos campos que debes plantar y cosechar....aun no es tu marca de partido...aun no.

El joven lo observo y en su pecho sintió nacer un sentimiento.

El sentimiento que un hijo siente por su padre.

_Goku...-susurro el anciano.-¿que te parece si ese es tu nombre desde ahora?

El joven sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Goku...-dijo para sus adentros .Le gustaba ese nombre.

Desde entonces Goku se quedo a vivir con ellos. Se convirtió en un excelente hijo,siempre atento en todo,y un gran muchacho,por su sinceridad y determinación.

Siempre se lo veía levantado a tempranas horas de la mañana ayudando en la cosecha o cuidado de animales.

Tres años habían pasado desde entonces. Tres años llenos de felicidad y dicha en aquella familia. Fueron tres años llenos de paz.

Donde un rompecabezas se completo.

Y una familia se formo.

_Uh....que calor hace_dijo un joven pasándose el brazo para secar las gotas de transpiración de su frente.

_Si es cierto..._el anciano miro al cielo-esto esta cada vez peor.

_Aun falta mucho papá....es que_no pudo acabar su frase porque su estomago lo interrumpió.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrr

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....

El anciano observo a su hijo y ambos rieron

-Ahí hijo,...nunca cambiaras_Dijo el hombre pasando un brazo por el hombro de su hijo.

-Tu crees...jajajajja

-Si.._Dijo el anciano entre risa y risa_tu madre si te viera diría "no cabe duda que eres hijo de tu padre"

_Jajajajajja-las risas de ambos resonaron en todo el lugar.

Goku se dirigió al granero para guardar los elementos de cultivo,mientras su padre regresaba a su casa para tomar un baño.

Pasaron las horas y el sol volvió a ocultarse bajo el manto negro de la noche,dejando a la vista la frazada de estrellas que lo cubrían.

La armonía de aquel lugar era maravillosa.

Escuchar los diferentes sonidos de la naturaleza. Aspirar el aroma puro de viento.

Era una sensación bellísima.

A Goku le encantaba sentarse al lado de la ventana por la noches ,solo a contemplar su caminar silencioso.

Esa noche mientras ayudaba a su madre a levantar la mesa y fregar los platos.

Algo lo detuvo.

CRASH

El plato yacía bajo sus pies en mil pedazos.

Suspiro.

"Mamá me va a matar...ya es el quinto en esta semana"._penso.

Es que últimamente Goku se andaba sintiendo raro.

A veces veía cosas o las imaginaba ,de eso aun no estaba seguro,por esa razón no se lo había contado a sus padres.

Y esas terribles pesadillas que lo acechaban por las noches impidiéndole dormir.

Una que otra noche su madre lo había visto levantado ,pero el siempre inventaba la excusa de que tenia hambre,y que ya se iría a dormir.

Goku se agacho para recoger los vidrios del plato hecho añicos.

Pero al intentarlo sintió un escalofrió.

Resbalo y quedo con las manos apoyadas en el suelo.

En uno de los cristales se reflejaba un rostro.

Desconocido hasta entonces para el.

Un temor le invadió.

¿Quien era ?¿quien era la persona del reflejo?

Sintió su corazón colapsar y su respiración se acelero.

No entendía nada...¿que sucedía?

La anciana al escuchar tal sonido se apresuro para ver que pasaba,no vaya ser que su hijo se haya cortado con lo vidrios rotos o algo así.

Pero al entrar solo vio:el plato en los pies de Goku y el con la vista nublada,como soñando o perdido en otro mundo.

_Goku...Goku_La anciana lo llamo suavemente,al no recibir respuesta,se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hijo.

-Goku-Lo llamo nuevamente.

Se acerco a el,le toco el hombro.

Una mirada siniestra recibió por respuesta.

La mujer retrocedió. Ese no era su Goku.

Parpadeo y volvió a contemplarlo

Esta vez una mirada llena de inocencia y ternura la observaba.

"Solo fue un sueño..."pensó la anciana.

-Mamá_Dijo Goku. Inmediatamente se levanto y se dirigió al lado de su madre-mamá....¿estas bien?_Pregunto el preocupado muchacho.

La mujer despertó al sentir la mano de su hijo sobre su brazo.

_He....si hijo estoy bien_Dijo nerviosa- ¿y tu?-pregunto sin prestar demasiada atención a la respuesta de su hijo . Su mirada seguía perdida mientras observaba el suelo.

"Habré soñado lo que vi.....sera.....no mi Goku no tiene esa mirada ni siquiera cuando hace sus pucheros...."La anciana siguió mirando el suelo.

"creo que debo ir a dormir...tanto trabajo hasta me hace ver cosas"pensó la mujer sonriendo "Mira hasta veo gotas de sangre en el suelo....-Se detuvo observo_¡SANGRE!

Goku se asusto al escuchar el grito de su madre.

-Mamá ...no grites-Dijo Goku tapándose los oídos

La mujer siguió las gotas de sangre hasta llegar al brazo de Goku.

Un corte bastante hondo delataba su posición.

_Goku...mira tu brazo-Dijo la anciana tomando el brazo su hijo para revisarlo mejor_¿Como no lo has sentido?

_Hup....lo siento_Dijo Goku poniendo su brazo detrás de la cabeza. Típico en el-No me di cuenta....me lo habré hecho cuando me resbale.....jejejejejje

La mujer lo miro. Ese niño no iba a cambiar nunca.

_Goku deja de ser tan despistado...uno de estos días me vas a venir con la mitad de un brazo-lo regaño la señora.

Goku agacho la cabeza.

_Lo se mamá,lo siento.

-Ahí que voy hacer contigo....eres su copia_Dijo la mujer cambiando el semblante a uno mas alegre.

-El me dijo lo mismo.

La mujer rió.

_Sera que siempre se parecerán tanto padres e hijos

Goku se encogió de hombros.

_Pues si voy hacer como ustedes...no entiendo que tiene de malo-dijo Goku pensativo.-¿o si?

-Jajajajaj...hijo no tiene nada de malo....pero si caminaras mas sobre la tierra seria mucho mejor.

Goku no lo entendió.

_Pero mamá si camino sobre tierra_Luego mirando sus pies_¿O esto no es tierra?

_Jajajajjaj-Miro a su niño. Cuanta inocencia poseía en su corazón_Hijo por su puesto que es tierra, a lo que me refiero yo, es que si prestaras mas atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor seria mucho mejor...

_A ya veo...

_Ahora ven ,vamos a desinfectar esa herida.

Goku se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos de la mesa y su madre lo siguió.

Trajo consigo una fuente de agua y vendas.

Hacia tres años que el vivía en esa casa y a pesar de eso sentía que desde siempre había estado con ellos.

Tal vez por el hecho de que su pasado era una nube gris e indescifrable para el.

Lo único que sabia es que ellos eran su familia.

Este era su hogar y estaba feliz y orgulloso por el hecho...pero siempre se sentía incomodo como si algo faltase en el,como si algo le dijera que el estar ahí era un error.

Como si la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos estuviera prohibido para el.

_¿Sucede algo?_dijo la anciana mientras terminaba de colocar los vendajes a Goku y lo miraba de reojo.

-No...

_No seré tu madre...pero se cuando un niño miente y tu lo estas haciendo.

_jeje...tal vez tenga razón.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-dijo la anciana tomando la mano del joven.

_Es que ….no lo se...solo se que no debo estar aquí-dijo Goku frunciendo el ceño-Es frustran te...

_¿Y donde deberías estar?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

La mujer se acerco y beso la coronilla del joven.

_Goku ,esta es tu familia,aquí esta tu hogar,no comprendo e ignoro tu pasado...así que en varias partes estaré equivocada...no se si alguien te llamara o te necesitara,si tendrás un hermano o una madre _Se detuvo y observo a su hijo._Solo se que eres mi hijo y siempre vivirás en mi...así que si en futuro decides alejarte de mi para responder esas incertezas que guarda tu alma,quiero decirte que yo no te detendré._acaricio la mejilla del muchacho_Solo espero que tu recuerdes a esta anciana que vela por ti.

Goku miro a su madre y le dedico una de las mas bellas sonrisas que poseía.

Luego los dos se abrazaron.

-Mamá nunca te olvidare-susurro Goku a los oídos de su madre.

"Eso espero..."_pensó la anciana mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su hijo.

Continuara...

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Bueno que les parecio el primer capitulo...por favor diganme que opinan y si les gusta la historia.**

**El segundo capitulo va a estar mas interesante...**

**Adios y que tengan un hermoso dia...**

**Mis mejores deseos.**


	2. Chapter 2:Sueños y encuentros

**Hola!!!!...¿como estan?....**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,( no todos)le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama  
**

**En primer lugar mil gracias por lo reviews....en serio no saben cuanto me alegra que les haya interesado la historia.**

**Gracias tambien por las palabras de animo...**

**Bueno esta es la primera parte del segundo capitulo....porque digo la primera pues veran...el segundo capitulo es un poquito largo y bueno decidi dividirlo en dos....por que desde ahora en adelante no voy a tener tanto tiempo de escribir....por las clases ,los examenes y.....bla bla bla.**

**Por esa razon decidi lo que les comente y mientras esperan aqui se los dejo.**

**(No se han tan malitos a la hora de criticar...jijiiji)  
**

**Ojala les guste.**

**Un saludo y mis mejores deseos.**

Almas Gemelas

Capitulo 2: Sueños y encuentros

El se encontraba allí,parado en medio de la nefasta calle del infierno...o al menos ese nombre se le podría otorgar.

Fuego,muertes,gritos sucumbían aquel lugar desconocido.

Sus pasos eran cautelosos, vigilantes de su alrededor.

Una que otra vez vio gente acercar cele,tocarlo o simplemente susurrar palabras in entendibles.

Lo curioso de este sitio era que todas las calles, no importara en que dirección estuvieran ,tomaban rumbo a un frondoso bosque. Obscuro y poseedor de un gran misterio.

Este parecido le hizo recordar al bosque que rodeaba su casa y que lo conducía al río Nahui.

Dejándose llevar por la noche y el viento,siguiendo sus impulsos,ingreso a aquel lugar nunca imaginado.

A medida que se internaba en el,esquivando las raíces y apartando las ramas de los arboles.

Un sentimiento de familiaridad comenzó a crecer en el.

¿Por qué ?...¿Por qué poseía ese sentimiento?...¿Por que a medida que avanzaba el parecido se profundizaba más?..¿Por qué sentía parte de el aquel lugar?...Y así miles de ¿por que? inundaban el pensamiento y alma de aquel nocturno aventurero.

La caminata transcurría de una forma tranquila.

Llego a pensar que tal vez estaba equivocado...que tal vez solo era un bosque normal.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Creyó en sus palabras hasta oír un llanto.

Se detuvo en seco ,tratando de divisar de donde provenía el sonido.

A travesó un sendero repleto de arbustos,alejando con sus manos hojas y todo aquello que le impendiera el paso.

Llego a su fin encontrando un lugar abierto,rodeado por un río.

A orillas de este,una niña lloraba desconsolaba.

En primer lugar no entendía el porque de la tristeza de aquel pequeño ser y en segundo ¿que hacia una niña a esa horas de la noche en un bosque,indefensa ante cualquier peligro,llorando.

Confuso avanzo decidido hasta aquel lugar.

Mirando a su alrededor,temerario de algún ataque improvisto.

-Oye niña....-el llanto aumento_niña no llores...¿que sucede?_pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa y una voz muy tierna.

_¿Por que todos se van...?¿Por que todos me dejan sola...?-susurraba la niña , intentando detener el agua provenientes de sus ojos.

El joven se agacho.

_Ya pequeña...te has perdido ¿es eso?...-el miro a su alrededor,buscando alguna señal de pisadas o ramas cortadas o movidas. Pero no había nada. Ninguna señal de movimiento a parte del suyo.

El llanto aumento de volumen haciéndose intolerable para sus oídos.

Las ramas comenzaron a bailar junto al viento. Las estrellas fueron ocultadas bajo la furia del cielo.

Las nubes vistieron su velo alejando la claridad ,dejándolos a obscuras.

Azoto el viento contra sus cuerpos.

El joven retrocedió.

La niña se agacho.

El viento canto llegando a su tono mas alto.

Sus manitos clavo en tierra,un paso retrocedió...dos ...tres.

Ella levanto el rostro,sus miradas se encontraron...

_No me dejes...no quiero estar sola_Alzo una de sus manos tratando de alcanzar, el también lo hizo

_No te dejare..._fue su ultimo susurro

-NO_un grito

Una luz.

Lagrimas y obscuridad.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

El estaba sentado ,con un vaso de agua entre sus manos,las mantas de su cama estaban revueltas y parte de ellas tiradas en el suelo.

Desvió su mirada de los ojos negros que lo observaban a través del cristal.

Suspiro.

Era una hermosa noche de luna llena.

Las cortinas bailaban junto al viento, dejando colar algunos rayos de luz, aislando la obscuridad , huésped de esa habitación.

Se recostó sobre la cama,aun con el vaso entre sus manos,intentando despejar sus pensamientos.

Acababa de despertar de una de sus recurrentes pesadillas.

Al principio eran solo pasajes...visiones imperfectas de ciertos lugares,tal vez recuerdos, no estaba del todo seguro,pero ahora eran diferentes. Eran algo mas ,el lo presentía,aquel sentimiento de familiaridad y reconocimientos de algunos sitios,lo estaba poniendo nervioso, haciéndolo despertar muchas veces asustado y con terribles dolores de cabeza.

Cerro sus ojos y aun recordaba a esa niña...

¿Quien seria....? ¿porque siempre la soñaba?...¿y que significaba el pueblo en llamas, las personas y el bosque?.

Todo esto le ocasionaba grandes intrigas,y aunque fuera un sueño y todo fuera fantasía ...porque no podía olvidar aquellos ojos...esos profundos ojos negros tan similares a los de el.

Abrió sus ojos y respiro hondo...

Pudo ver el rostro de aquella mujer,el grito desesperado, el porque de su reacción ,en el gastado techo de su habitación.

Una duda mas.

Si seguía así no le costaría creer que terminaría volviéndose loco.

No sabia si estaba en lo correcto,pero una voz interna le decía que la batalla acababa de comenzar.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Dormiste bien a noche Goku?_dijo la anciana mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

El joven levanto la vista de su desayuno.

_Si...¿por que mamá?

_mmmm....no porque escuche ruidos y pisadas y pensé que te habías levantado..._señalo el brazo del joven_ tal vez te estaba ocasionando alguna molestia el corte de ayer.

Goku miro su brazo, en realidad no había sentido nada,pero antes de dar a conocer el problema de sus sueños,decidió afirmar las suposiciones de su madre.

_¡Hijo!,y porque no me despertaste_reclamo la mujer.

_Ma...má_dijo Goku entre bocado y bocado_no quería molestarte ,ademas no me dolía mucho...

_Pero...

Goku negó con la cabeza.

_Estoy bien,ademas no me paso nada y...

-¡Hola familia!-dijo un hombre ingresando al hogar.

_Hola Raul

_Hola papá...¿como estas?

El hombre se sentó y dio un suave apretón en el hombro de su hijo.

_Muy bien..¿ y tu?

_Igual_dijo Goku arrasando de lo que quedaba de una pata de pollo.

_Me alegro...

La mujer coloco el desayuno de su esposo en la mesa.

_¡ya que hoy sera un gran día!-dijo el campesino y comió un gran bocado de su espaguetis

Las dos personas que estaban a su lado hicieron un gesto de sorpresa.

_¡Que bueno!-exclamo la mujer

_¿Gy quge sugcgegdio?-dijo Goku masticando una buena porción de comida.

_Gpuegs gheg congsegguidgo ung comgpradgor y...

Ellos siguieron hablando hasta sentir el temblor de la mesa.

Los tenedores y platos vibraron.

Un vaso resbalo y Goku se movió justo a tiempo para agarrarlo.

Luego ambos hombres de la casa miraron a la mujer que tenían en frente.

La burbuja estallo.

_¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!-dijo una furiosa Delia_porque no comen primero y luego hablan...¡ NO SE LES ENTIENDE NADA!...¡QUE ACASO NO SE DAN CUENTA!

Ambos hombres entrecruzaron sus miradas. Eso no era bueno.

_Pegro...-dijo el granjero y retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de su mujer.

_¡Pero nada!...es increíble que siempre hagan lo mismo-luego miro a su esposo_y tu tienes la culpa.

_yo...

La mujer asintió.

Goku observo divertido aquella escena.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez que terminaron de comer.

Raul se dispuso a hablar de nuevo.

Su hijo apoyo la cabeza sobre la mesa para escucharlo y su esposa lo observo guardando silencio.

Aquella acción daba entender que tenia la libertad de comenzar.

_Bueno ahora que todos estamos juntos y "bien"...puedo comenzar a dar las buenas-el campesino se aclaro la garganta_lo que sucede es que al fin y gracias a Dios,un gran comprador esta interesado en nuestros productos.

_Eso es maravilloso Raul_la mujer tomo la mano de su esposo.

_¡Felicidades papá!

_Muchas gracias a ambos...la verdad yo no lo podía creer cuando se oferto ser el comprador de nuestros quesos,cereales y leche.

_y yo que comenzaba a preocuparme por la semana que viene.

_Si...

Goku guardaba silencio,no le gustaba meterse en esos asuntos ,a parte de entender muy poco la forma de pago y venta.

El solo se limitaba a ayudar en todo lo posible y obedecer al pie de la letra lo que le pedían sus padres.

_Mañana debo llevárselo a la ciudad.

_Que bueno.

_Hijo necesitare tu ayuda...es que la carga ya es demasiada para este pobre anciano.

Goku asintió y sonrió.

_De acuerdo papá.

Luego de aclarar la hora de salida y la ruta a tomar.

La anciana se levanto contenta de la mesa imaginando todo lo que comprarían con la paga.

Goku miro a su madre y sonrió,como le gustaba verla así: "feliz y tranquila"

_Hijo_dijo el hombre tocando el hombro de su hijo.

Goku lo observo.

_Gracias-dijo su padre mirándolo tiernamente.

_¿Por que padre?...por lo de la cosecha,no hace falta sabes que lo hago porque me encan...

Goku se detuvo al ver que su padre negaba con la cabeza.

Lo miro confundido.

_Gracias por siempre estar...gracias por alegrarnos a tu madre y a mi.

_Papá...

_Sabes, bendigo al ángel que te puso en nuestro destino...hijo eres lo que mas me importa en esta vida.

Goku coloco su mano sobre la mano de su padre.

_Gracias...

______________________________________________________________________________________

El nuevo día anunciaba la partida de dos hombres humildes y sencillos.

_Hijo cuidate mucho_decía una mujer mientras abrazaba a un muchacho de 18 años de edad.

_Si mamá...todo estará bien

La mujer se separo del joven.

_Aquí esta el almuerzo_El joven recibió una gran fuente.

_Gracias mamá _dijo. Y se la metió en la mochila.

_El de tu padre esta en la carreta al lado del agua y lo demás.

El joven asintió.

_Ya esta todo listo_el hombre se acerco a su familia-es hora de irnos.

Goku miro a su madre.

_Adiós mamá.

_Adiós hijo.

Goku se subió a la carreta seguido de su padre.

_Adiós,y cuídense mucho-oyó a su madre decir a lo lejos.

Para llegar a la ciudad les esperaba tres horas de viaje,de montañas y cielo azul.

Goku miraba fascinado todo lo que a su alrededor sucedía.

La brisa del viento y los diversos sonidos eran música para sus oídos.

El se sentía un alma libre. Uno con la naturaleza.

Durante el trayecto hablo con su padre de diversos cosas,riéndose cada tanto o haciendo gestos tontos,burlándose de si mismo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_Señor puede venir conmigo un minuto...es solo para firmar algunos papeles y dar a conocer que usted entrego y recibió su paga-dijo un hombre moreno de traje.

_Goku,puedes esperarme aquí-dijo el hombre viendo a si hijo.-tengo que ir arreglar algunos asuntos de compra y venta con este señor.

_Si papá...

_Te lo encargo

Goku dirigió su mirada a la carga.

_No te preocupes papá...yo lo cuidare.

El anciano afirmo y Goku sonrió.

Eran las diez de la mañana y se hallaba parado junto a la carreta.

Había llevado a los caballos a un campo abierto cerca del lugar,después de todos ellos también necesitaban descansar.

Aire,sol y agua les sentaría bien, igual que a el

Pero por ahora el estaba encadenado a la carreta,al menos hasta el regreso de su padre.

Veía las personas ir y venir,los niños reír y perseguirse entre ellos.

Las nubes se movían lentamente.

Todo parecía muy tranquilo.

_¡NOOO!...buuaaaa...mi muñeca.

Goku bajo la vista.

Una pequeña corría en dirección a el.

Ella no quitaba su vista del suelo.

El joven siguió su mirada y fue a dar con una muñeca de trapo vestido de rosa.

Goku se agacho y tomo la muñeca.

_Esto es tuyo

_Anis_dijo la niña. Y agarro la muñeca con desesperación.

La niña abrazo a la muñeca con fuerza.

Goku la contemplo.

_Karen...Karen,allí estas_Grito una mujer.

_Mamá..._susurro la niña.

_Karen ¡¿cuantas veces debo decirte que no te alejes de mi?!...es que no entiendes que puedes perderte...y si te pasa algo.

_Lo siento mamá, es que...

La mujer observo al hombre. Hasta entonces no se había percatado de la presencia de Goku.

_Hola...

_Hola-Goku correspondió el saludo

-Espero que esta niña no le haya ocasionado problemas.

_O no,no se preocupe..._Goku acaricio la cabeza de la niña.-este pequeño ángel no podría causarme problemas

-Muy bien Karen es hora de irnos-dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la niña de ojos café.

Goku se puso en pie.

-si...-dijo ella tomando la mano de su madre.

Se sacudió el vestido.

_Que debes decirle al joven.

La infanta levanto la vista para observar directamente a los ojos de Goku.

-Muchas gracias.

_No tienes nada de que agradecer-Goku despeino los cabellos de la pequeña-solo se mas cuidadosa la próxima vez...¿de acuerdo?.

_¡Si!

El sonrió.

Luego escucho un grito,el movimiento de personas,un golpe y la penumbra.

Parpadeo varias veces sin entender que había pasado.

Se encontraba acostado debajo de maíz, polvo,cajas y paja.

Los rayos del sol traspasaban las aberturas de la parte trasera de la carreta.

Escucho las voces de la niña,la mujer y otras personas a su alrededor.

Estornudo varias veces e intento levantarse. Pero no pudo.

Algo lo detuvo.

Una joven descansaba en su pecho. La observo.

Su cabellera estaba cubierta de paja y tierra.

Algo sumamente normal después del accidente que ocasiono.

_Disculpa...-dijo Goku usando el tono mas bajo que poseía.

Ella se movió lentamente.

Abrió los ojos, intentando tomar conciencia de en donde se encontraba y el de su llegada ahí. Se sorprendió al sentir su cuerpo sobre algo suave,cálido y no sobre la textura áspera empedrada del suelo.

Su cuerpo se hallaba enterrado debajo de cajas y paja.

Bajo la mirada de algunos insistentes rayos de sol.

Sus sentidos fueron despertando.

Al principio escucho murmullos.

Hundió su rostro.

"Aun era muy temprano para despertar".

Pero entonces reacciono.

Ella no estaba acostada, ni en la comodidad de su habitación.

Escapo de la vigilancia de sus guardias,corrió hasta no poder mas, atropello todo y a todos y luego cuando menos se lo esperaba ,se estampo contra algo.

Que...aun no lo sabia.

Levanto su rostro lentamente,temiendo encontrarse con una mirada antigua, llena de rencor y reproche pero no fue así.

Aunque ella lo hubiera preferido.

A través de sus ojos observo un rostro juvenil cubierto de polvo.

Unos profundos ojos la contemplaban.

En ellos podrían vivir la Sigilosa visitante y el Emperador de Oro.

Las estrellas y el mar.

Profundos,tiernos y luminosos.

_Puedes...-hablo una voz y ella despertó de sus ensoñaciones

Continuara...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bueno ¿que les parecio?....jejejejje...**

**Imaginan a quien me refiero cuando menciono al la "Sigilosa visitante" y el "emperador de Oro,bueno en todo caso son la noche y el dia.**

**No se si este bien...diganme si por ahi no entienden alguna parte o descripcion.**

**Intentare terminar lo antes posible la segunda parte.**

**Espero me dejen sus opiniones.**

**Adios y mis mejores deseos.**

**"Sonrie aunque la tempestad te lo impida"**


	3. Sueños y encuentros 2 parte

**¡Hola!... ¿como estan?**

**Los personajes no me pertencen (no todos) partenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

**Bueno en primer lugar mil gracias por los reviews...no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les haya interesado la historia...tanto como a mi.**

**Espero les guste esta segunda parte de "Sueños y encuentros"...bueno me voy llendo cualquier cosa me avisan...  
**

**Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos.**

**(Perdón por los errores de ortografia)**

Almas Gemelas

Capitulo 2:Sueños y encuentros

Segunda parte

_______________________________________________

Levanto su rostro lentamente,temiendo encontrarse con una mirada antigua, llena de rencor y reproche pero no fue así.

Aunque ella lo hubiera preferido.

A través de sus ojos observo un rostro juvenil cubierto de polvo.

Unos profundos ojos la contemplaban.

En ellos podrían vivir la sigilosa visitante y el emperador de oro.

Las estrellas y el mar.

Profundos,tiernos y luminosos.

_Puedes...-hablo una voz y ella despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

_O si_.Se retiro dispuesta a levantarse

_No,no lo hagas_la voz del muchacho fue interrumpida por el gesto de dolor de la joven.

Su cabeza había dado contra la parte trasera de la carreta que los cubría

Tierra y paja volvieron a descender sobre ellos.

Ambos estornudaron varias veces.

_Lo siento-dijo la nerviosa joven.

_No te preocupes solo...

La joven ,ante la actitud del muchacho, se desplazo lentamente hacia uno de los lados , cuidando de no golpearse nuevamente.

El joven se sentó,sacudió sus manos y ropa de la tierra y el polvo,revolvió su cabello hasta dejarlo exactamente como estaba antes.

La joven la observo.

_Muy bien , ahora...

Su sonrisa,un movimiento y el resplandor del sol.

La joven cerro los ojos ante aquella luz.

_¿Estas bien?_pregunto una voz, mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Ella la tomo,sintió la brisa y la tierra bajo sus pies.

La joven se sacudió la ropa,aliso su cabello,separando algunas briznas incrustados en su cabello.

_Creo que si...-respondió. Levanto la vista.

_¿Y tu?pregunto. La figura ubicada a su frente estaba de perfil mirando hacia atrás.

Era un joven alto,de cabellos negros.

Su ropa,en estos momentos estropeada por la suciedad,conformaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

Lo observo.

Ese chico debía tener aproximadamente su misma edad,y por su cuerpo, se permitía decir que ,era una persona que dedicaba mucho tiempo a la actividad física.

Podía haberse quedado ahí,mirándolo todo el día pero algo la detuvo.

El rostro de aquel muchacho reflejaba temor,sorpresa y dudas.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle que le sucedía pero...

_Oye niña_interrumpió una voz. Ella giro ,por primera vez, desde que se había levantado del suelo._¿como piensas pagar todo lo que destrozaste con tu paso?.

_He..._sacudió su cabeza_¿que?.

_Que ¿como piensas pagar todos estos destrozos?-dijo el hombre moreno,extendiendo su brazo,señalando todo lo que le rodeaba.

La joven dio un paso atrás, no sabia que decir.

El pueblo estaba completamente destruido.

Tiendas desarmadas,frutas caídas en el suelo,cajas dadas vueltas...uno que otro golpeado,por haber sido empujado hacia el suelo ,mientras ella pasaba.

_¡Si ¿como piensas pagarlo?!_otro paso hacia atrás.

_¡Es verdad hemos perdido mucho...!

_¡si!

Las voces se mezclaron. Una formaron.

En cada rostro divisaba cansancio y odio.

Era normal después de todo ,ella era la causante.

Goku giro y confronto a la multitud.

No entendía el porque de tanto ruido.

El había estado pensando en que decirle a su padre,respecto de lo que acababa de ocurrir y como explicarle el accidente y la perdida de los productos. Pero con tal ruido no se podía meditar nada.

Parpadeo varias veces intentando despedirse del asombro que conservaba.

Observo a la joven que se encontraba parada a su lado. Todas las miradas asesinas venían dirigidas hacia ella y debería haber una razón.

_¿Que...?.

_Y bien niña ¿como vas a pagarlo?-Goku observo al hombre que había hablado. No le gusto la entonación de la pregunta, que dirigió a su acompañante.

El hombre levanto una ceja,ante la mirada penetrante del joven.

_Y tu que me ves.

Goku no contesto,solo sintió un ardor crecer en el. No sabia que era,pero podría juzgar que no era nada bueno.

_¿Que acaso eres la pareja de esta jovencita?-Dijo el hombre y la señalo.

El no contesto.

Dio un paso,y algo cálido se deposito en su pecho. Bajo la mirada.

¿Una mano...?

________________________________________________________________________

La muchacha despertó,no era el momento de andar vagando por otros mundos.

No quería peleas por algo que ella sola había ocasionado...ya eran muchos los heridos, sin mencionar las cosas perdidas.

_No se preocupe...-dijo y dirigió su mirada a los ojos del muchacho.-Mi padre puede pagar todo esto.

El hombre rió irónicamente.

_¿Tu padre?..¡je!..._miro a ambos lados buscando apoyo entre las personas-y se puede saber quien es tu padre...porque no creo que vendiendo leche lo logre...o tal vez

El hombre la observo maliciosamente.

-Mi padre no es ningún vendedor-dijo la joven con una voz potente,al percatarse de las intenciones del hombre_y tampoco es un vulgar,señor

Ella giro el rostro con furia,estaban jugando con su honor. Con el honor de...

_¡Y entonces ¿quien es?!....deseamos escuchar el nombre de aquel "prestigioso hombre"-lo ultimo mencionado lo dijo en un tono burlón.

Causando risa entre los presentes y retando a la joven a sacarlo fuera de cancha.

Goku la observo.

Tenia los cachetes inflados,el labio fruncido y una de sus cejas estaba levantada.

Quiso reír. Le causaba mucha gracia verla,era como una niña enfadada. Pero se detuvo al sentir que esto la dañaría.

_Mi padre es...el es...¡ El rey Ox Santan!-exclamo.

Silencio abrigo con su manto a todos los presentes.

Goku la contemplo.

_¿Princesa?-dijo el joven confundido.

_La princesa de Shigiro...

_No puede ser.

_Que significa.

_No lo se

_No debería estar en el palacio.

_Si.

Las voces corrían entre los aldeanos.

La joven permanecía callada. Su rostro representaba calma absoluta.

Goku visualizo el alejamiento de personas.

El temor en sus rostros,confundidos,inquietos.

El no entendía el suceso ocurrente en esos momentos,pero si de algo estaba seguro , era que esa actitud de respeto, temor y alejamiento de los lugareños ,tenia que ver con la palabra, que en aquellos instantes recorría sus bocas y era oída por sus oídos "Princesa"

Con la intriga punzante, se acerco uno de los pueblerinos.

Este hombre vestía de una forma sencilla , un poncho marrón y botas negras.

_Oiga señor-dijo el muchacho. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que nadie mas lo oyera, y no tener que lidiar con ninguna interrupción de ajenos o curiosos.

El hombre lo observo esperando que continué.

_¿Que significa "princesa"?

_¡Que!

El aldeano retrocedió.

Goku no comprendió su actitud. Había dicho algo malo.

La princesa,quien no se encontraba lejos de ellos,levanto una ceja.

Observo a Goku y al campesino. Seguida por todos los presentes.

Ahora el centro de atención se fijaba en ambos hombres

_No sabes lo que significa "princesa"_dijo el hombre incrédulo , de aquella pregunta formulada.

Goku negó con la cabeza,con la pura inocencia de un niño reflejada en su rostro.

El campesino bajo la vista con una sonrisa

_Vaya...si le cuento esto a alguien no me lo cree.-observo a Goku.

_De verdad no lo sabes , ni siquiera te viene a la mente que significa.

El joven negó nuevamente.

_No señor.

El lugareño suspiro.

_Pues una princesa es aquella que tiene poder,lo podríamos llamar así ,sobre nosotros.

_¿Poder?

El hombre asintió.

_Ellos se encargan de elaborar la leyes,fijar impuestos,precios de productos exportados-El hombre guardo silencio. Buscaba una respuesta. Una palabra de como explicar aquel significado-¡Ya se!...es similar a la autoridad que posee un padre sobre sus hijos ¿Lo entiendes?...ellos fijan el orden y nosotros lo cumplimos,pero siempre guardamos la carta de oposición, si algo nos parece injusto o falso.

_Ahhh._Dijo Goku.

Cruzo los brazos y medito las frases dichas por el aldeano.

El hombre , vigilante de su acción ,esperaba su respuesta.

Goku sonrió.

Tomo la mano del hombre y la estrecho con fuerza.

_Muchas gracias -dejo como respuesta , antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba la joven.

Con paso seguro y feliz se ubico delante de ella.

La joven retrocedió un paso.

_¿Qu-que sucede?-aquella actitud le había tomado desprevenida. Estaba muy cerca...demasiado.

_Así que ¿tu eres la princesa?

La joven asintió.

_Vaya eso es increíble,deben ser grandioso ser respetada y conocida por tanta gente ¿no?-dijo Goku entusiasmado.

La joven se limito a sonreír.

_Debes ser una gran persona para estar allí.-continuo el joven con su carácter alegre.

-Si-dijo tímidamente la muchacha .

Sacudió la cabeza,despejando sus pensamientos.

¿Que le pasaba?¿desde cuando se comportaba así?.No tenia sentido, solo era un joven...uno mas.

_Es decir, no es eso lo mas importante,también debemos tener consciencia de todo nuestros actos,ya que de ellos dependerá el destino de aquellos que en nosotros han confiado ,brindando paz, trabajo,garantizando la libertad y...

_¡Ja!-la interrumpió una voz.

Ambos jóvenes expresaron desconcierto ante aquella actitud.

El mismo hombre,causante de comentarios anteriores ,reía burlonamente ,con los brazos cruzados.

Su gesto demostraba confianza. El tenebroso rey habitaba en sus pupilas.

Goku giro y confronto aquella mirada.

-Si tu padre es Ox Satan -la tierra recibió veneno

Goku observo el suelo. Un fluido ruin marcaba presencia.

Levanto la vista

_...yo soy un puerco volador-

Veneno sobre tierra una vez mas.

Un puño se formo.

_No voy a contradecirlo-dijo una fina voz a espaldas del muchacho

El giro.

_me esta prohibido mentir,aunque...-la joven se detuvo. Su rostro formo un gesto de consolamiento y angustia- debo decirlo , sinceramente,que se me resulta imposible...no que estoy diciendo es imposible que usted vuele, con respecto a lo dicho anteriormente debe estar feliz ,es verdad.

Risas se oyeron alrededor.

La princesa rió satisfecha. Había ganado

La furia consumió al aldeano.

_¡Tu...NIÑA TONTA!-grito. Se abalanzo sobre la joven,tal bestia feroz lo hace con su presa.

El viento freno de golpe. Su cuerpo se detuvo.

Sintió su brazo adormecido.

¿Que había ocurrido?.

No lo sabia.

Un fuerte dolor en su extremidad derecha,provoco el giro de su rostro.

_Disculpe señor, pero mi padre me dijo una vez , que esta prohibido dañar a las mujeres_el joven lo observo seriamente-sin estimar las decisiones o acciones de las cuales estas se apropien.

_Suéltame-gruño el hombre.

Goku no hizo gesto de movimiento.

_Te digo que me sueltes._repitió el campesino.

La joven observaba aterrada y confundida a ambos hombres.

Esto debía dar fin ahora.

Quería llamar a ese joven.

Pero al intentarlo , descubrió que aun no sabia su nombre.

Se había olvidado de preguntárselo.

Que tonta era.

_Oye dejalo ya....no vale la pena_dijo la muchacha.

Goku miro una vez mas a aquel hombre y lo soltó.

Giro.

Camino sobre el terreno dando pasos calmados sobre el mismo.

El hombre al notar que su rival no poseía defensa ,aprovecho el momento.

_¡Me las pagaras!-grito.

La joven ahogo un grito.

El hombre trastrabillo.

_¿Que...?_murmuro entre asombrado y furioso.

Una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo dar vuelta.

_No sabe usted que atacar a un contrincante por la espalda ,sin que este este preparado, es deshonesto...eso es trampa.-afirmo Goku.

El hombre no espero a que este continué,y sin dudarlo lo ataco.

Puños y patadas. Brisa en el aire.

Fallaba una y otra vez. Sin importar de donde atacase , los resultados siempre eran iguales.

La velocidad de aquel joven era increíble.

Todos los espectadores observaban pasmados aquella escena.

Un giro en el aire,polvo y una caída.

Goku se movió justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe de su oponente. Lo sostuvo de ambos brazos.

_Su furia lo consumió...-dijo-no ha luchado con todas sus fuerzas.

Una manzana rodó por el suelo.

El viento soplo.

_¡Señorita!-grito un hombre , abriéndose paso entre la multitud.-¡Señorita!¡Señorita!-

La joven lo observo

Se respiración era agitada. Vestía un traje negro , y un moño llevaba en la parte superior de la camisa. Era un hombre mayor,de cabellera totalmente blanca.

_Ebrain-dijo la joven antes de ser sofocada por el abrazo de aquel hombre.

_oh,señorita estaba tan preocupado por usted.-sollozo el hombre entre los brazos de la princesa.

_Ya ,no deberías preocuparte tanto ,al fin y al cabo no me ha pasado nada.-se alejo de el-¿ves?.

Goku observo aquella escena con una sonrisa. El aun ,continuaba arrodillado y con el sujeto inconsciente entre sus brazos.

_Goku...-lo llamo una voz.

El mismo giro.

Su padre lo observaba confundido,con el sombrero entre sus manos.

El se levanto ,recostando al hombre con mucho cuidado sobre el suelo,y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre.

Aun no había pensado en que decirle. Trago saliva.

Y ahora ¿que haría?

Los ojos de su padre reflejaban decepción y tristeza.

_Lo siento padre-se adelanto Goku-es que no la vi venir y cuando me di cuenta ya esta...

_¿La vi venir?_pregunto su padre.

_Si-dijo el , con la mirada baja.

_Pero si es un hombre-

_¿que?-pregunto Goku mirando a los ojos de su padre.

Ante la confusión de su hijo , y de el mismo.

Sonrió. Obviamente no estaban hablando del mismo tema.

_Hijo ¿de que estas hablando?.

_De lo mismo que tu - dudo - ¿creo?.

_¿Y de que piensas que hablo yo?.

_De los productos-respondió el joven,señalando el desastre a sus espaldas.

El anciano rió.

_No hijo-negó con la cabeza sonriendo -yo no hablo de eso.

_Entonces ¿de que?-pregunto Goku totalmente desorientado.

_Yo hablo de ese pobre hombre,que tu has dejado en el suelo-señalo el padre del joven.

_Ahh...eso.

Goku guardo silencio.

No había pensado ni un minuto en ello.

Suspiro. Este no era su día de suerte.

_Es que yo...veras papá...yo...

Una voz lo interrumpió.

_Es mi culpa.

El muchacho giro. Su padre observo a la joven con sumo interés.

¿Donde la había visto antes?...¿donde?.

El recuerdo de la voz de su esposa se hizo presente.

_Princesa-susurro.

_Papa ¿has dicho algo?.

_¡Princesa!...oh , majestad -el hombre hizo una alabanza - que honor el mio al tenerla tan cerca y poder gozar de su dichosa presencia.

Goku lo miro confundido,y luego comprendió que su padre estaba haciendo , lo mismo que los aldeanos habían hecho anteriormente.

_Papá ¿tu también sabes lo que significa "princesa"?-pregunto el joven con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que si hijo, solo un tonto no lo sabría!-exclamo su padre.

Goku bajo el rostro.

_Yo no lo sabia.

_¿Que?-dijo el padre viendo a su hijo.

_Mamá y tu jamas me lo dijeron-reclamo el joven.

El anciano rió nerviosamente.

_Oh , lo siento hijo ,es que...

La joven interrumpió ,haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios anteriores.

_Esto -dijo la joven- y todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí- extendió su brazo señalando su alrededor.

_Pero...-intento decir Goku

_No-lo detuvo la joven-es mi culpa, y su hijo a sido muy gentil en ayudarme....

Observo en dirección al hombre inconsciente.

_Si no hubiera sido por el, ese hombre me hubiera atacado...por eso le pido que no vuelque su enfado en el, sino en mi.

La muchacha se agacho.

_Lo siento, y muchas gracias.

_O no...no se preocupe.-El campesino sonrió- no ha pasado nada y lo mas importante es que todos estamos bien.

_Por ahora-susurro Goku.

El anciano miro a su hijo.

_¿A que te refieres hijo?.

La princesa ,también,lo miro intrigada.

Goku indico la carreta volcada , y los productos destruidos.

_Aun no me has dicho que haremos con eso..._Goku cruzo los brazos- mamá se pondrá muy histérica cuando se entere.

_¡Ahh...es verdad! -exclamo el hombre.

Se acerco al sitio señalado por su hijo y se agacho.

Tomo un escaso poco de maíz.

Miro a su alrededor.

Las frutas estaban despedazadas. Y para la segunda cosecha aun faltaba tiempo.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

_No lo se hijo-se levanto- ya lo veremos.

Camino hacia donde estaba su hijo y presiono su hombro.

_Siempre salimos adelante...esta no sera la excepción.

Su hijo asintió.

_Papá te confieso algo.

_¿Que hijo?-dijo el hombre.

_No me preocupa el dinero ni la cosecha-miro a su padre con temor-me preocupa...

El anciano suspiro.

_Ya lo se hijo... a mi también ,a mi también- repitió el mayor de los hombres.

_Bueno , es hora de irnos

El campesino observo a su hijo.

_¿Nos vamos?

El joven asintió.

_Adiós princesa , y fue un honor conocerla-dijo el granjero antes de darse vuelta y caminar en dirección a la carreta.

_ Fue divertido ¿no?-dijo Goku arrebatandole una sonrisa a la joven.

_¡Goku!-grito el anciano-ven hijo.

El joven observo a su padre , quien señalaba la carreta para que este la lleve.

_Creo que te necesitan-dijo la joven , negándose a pronunciar sus propias palabras.

¿Desde cuando le pasaba esto?...no lo sabia. Pero ese día no había sido normal.

Así que considero olvidarlo.

Goku observo una vez mas a la chica

_Adiós.-dijo.

_Adiós -susurro la joven.

Los vio caminar ,alejarse de ella.

No quería .

No sabia el porque ,pero no soportaba saber que tal vez no lo volvería a ver.

Raro sentimiento había surgido en sus adentros y no lo dejaría escapar...no tan fácilmente.

Corrió sintiendo la brisa en su rostro. Se sentía libre , como una gaviota cerca del mar.

Escucho voces a sus espaldas pero no se detuvo.

A lo lejos diviso dos figuras.¡Eran ellos!.

Una sonrisa regalo al viento.

_Oigan -grito la joven agotada.

Su respiración era entrecortada.

Goku se acerco a ella.

El anciano lo siguió.

_¿Que sucede?-dijo el joven a su lado.

_Yo...yo...-no se le hacia fácil hablar. Respiro profundo.

_Tranquila niña ,no volaremos al horizonte – dijo el anciano. Se detuvo.

Observo a su hijo. Sonrió

_Bueno , al menos yo no.

La joven respiro varias veces , intentando recuperar el aliento.

Luego de unos minutos por fin hablo.

_Lo que yo quería decirles era que -bajo la vista.

_¿Que?_la alentó el joven.

_Mientras no pidas oro, mi niña , todo esta bien.

La joven sonrió ante los comentarios de ambos.

_Bueno , ya que ustedes han perdido mucho , y todo es por la culpa de una niña tonta como yo,-aclaro la joven-Que les parece si yo me encargo de comprar sus productos.

Silencio.

_Bueno si no aceptan , no importa. Al menos déjenme pagarles todo lo que perdieron...¿están de acuerdo?.

La joven observo a ambos hombres.

Ellos entrecruzaron miradas.

No lo creían.¿Acaso aquello era un sueño?.

Si lo era , querían la eternidad en el.

La joven no comprendió la acción de ambos hombres , y creyendo que estaban rechazando la oferta , se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

Alguien la retuvo.

_¿Adonde vas?.

La joven giro y confronto aquellos hermosos ojos negros.

_A mi casa- callo -¿Ustedes no están rechazando la oferta ?.

El joven miro a su padre y ambos comenzaron a reír.

_¿Que sucede?-pregunto la chica desconcertada.

_Nosotros no estamos rechazando tu oferta-dijo el anciano.

_Nosotros estamos sorprendidos...¡ no lo creemos!-continuo Goku.

La joven sonrió.

_Eso quiere decir …

_Eso quiere decir que si , jovencita-dijo el anciano- claro que si...si no la aceptáramos seriamos un par de locos.

Luego observo a su hijo riendo.

_Bueno , nosotros ya lo somos ,pero seriamos peor .¿No es verdad Goku?.

_Si...a si es.

La joven también sonrió.

Y los tres comenzaron a reír.

__________________________________________________________________________________________--

_Pueden ir cuando quieran a retirar el dinero-dijo la joven. Mirando de reojo a su mayordomo , y mas que eso, su amigo. Este asintió.

_Muchas gracias princesa.-dijo el anciano.

La joven movió la cabeza.

_No , muchas gracias a ustedes.

Sonrió.

_Bueno señorita es hora de regresar con su majestad-dijo su mayordomo. Y luego con un tono mas serio. -el debe de estar muy preocupado.

La joven asintió.

_De acuerdo Ebrain.

Miro a sus acompañantes.

_Nos veremos pronto...¿verdad?

Goku sonrió.

_Si.-dijo.

_Adiós -se despidió la joven con una sonrisa.

Y camino hacia su carro real.

Goku la vio caminar despacio , con su elegancia natural.

Algo que había notado desde esa misma tarde , mientras hablaban de la venta y la compra ,el donde y el como.

Sintió una punzada en su interior.

_Espera...espera.-llego hasta su lado.

La joven espero paciente su siguiente frase.

Goku sonrió.

_Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Era verdad "que distraída era"dijo cuestionándose a si misma

_Mi nombre es Chi-Chi.

_El mio es Goku-dijo estrechándole la mano a la joven.

_Mucho gusto ,joven Goku-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

_Lo mismo digo princesa.

Ambos rieron.

Por alguna razón ninguno de los dos,estaba actuando normal ese día.

La princesa subió a su carroza.

Miro hacia atrás y se despidió agitando sus brazos.

Goku correspondió el saludo.

El anciano se limito a sonreír.

Soplo el viento anunciando un comienzo...¿Bueno o malo?.

Lo sabremos con el tiempo...

Continuara...

__________________________________________

**¿Que les parecio?....espero les haya gustado.**

**Debo confesar que me diverti mucho con esta parte...si bien no paso mucho....**

**me resulto muy agradable , espero a ustedes tambien.**

**Bueno cualquier duda que tengan preguntenme...o si no entienden algo.**

**Mis mejores deseos y que tengan un maravilloso dia.**


End file.
